¡Feliz ¿Navidad?
by LightKey27
Summary: Un viaje por carretera nunca había resultado incómodo y mucho menos cuando el destino es la casa de tu novia, pero quién diría que tu profesor de la universidad es el hermano de tu novia y que deben viajar juntos a bordo de un vehículo conducido por el interés amoroso de tu cuñado. Este será un largo viaje.
1. Lyon, eres un idiota

_**¡Feliz…¿Navidad?!**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, sólo he utilizado los personajes para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Este fanfic ha terminado siendo para la actividad del foro Cannon Island "Navidad: actividad especial" y hace referencia al prompt 34 "Fiesta de navidad" –eso creo, bueno al menos es el inicio- Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Meredy-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de su mejor amiga sonaba lejos, a kilómetros, incluso ella era incapaz de ver su imagen nítidamente aún cuando se había despertado hace mucho, sus ojos seguían empañados y su consciencia en algún lugar del mundo, creyó que se trataba de alguna alucinación, por lo cual prefirió seguir durmiendo e ignorar a la imagen de la peli azulada que tenía en frente.

La azulada hizo un puchero con su boca y llevó sus manos a sus caderas a modo de protesta, en los últimos días su amiga se había mostrado más cansada de lo normal, —Es debido a la universidad— pensaba, pero ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía, siendo evidente las ojeras que estaban marcadas bajo sus ojos y su inusual cabello despeinado, aquello la había preocupado desde la última vez que la vio y se prometió a sí misma que en cuánto estuviera libre iría a visitarla.

Y da la casualidad de que ese día es hoy

—¡Meredy-chan, despierta en este instante! —el grito de horror que exclamó la peli rosada fue de película, incluso terminó en el suelo al verse atrapada entre las mantas de su cama, miró a ambos lados intentando buscar algún indicio de peligro, pero sólo se encontró con las botas color marrón de su amiga.

—¡¿Qué rayos ocurre?! —exclamó energéticamente llevando su mano a su cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor que el golpe le había proporcionado.

—Juvia está feliz de que por fin despertaras—le brindó una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a incorporarse, un sonoro bostezo fue lo que obtuvo a cambio, además de, por supuesto, una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Juvia? —le preguntó aún con voz adormilada, se le hacía raro que estuviese espantándola a tan tempranas horas del día, sabiendo que su novio está a menos de una casa de distancia ya que era su vecino.

—Juvia está preocupada por ti, últimamente te vez algo agotada Meredy-cha ¡Y no intentes negarlo! —Agregó con su dedo índice al aire regañándola inmediatamente al ver las intenciones de la peli rosada, quien sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos e inflar sus mejillas.

—Sabes que puedes decirle a Juvia lo que sucede ¿Verdad? —aquello era cierto, era imposible que le escondiera algo a ella, no con casi dos décadas de conocerse, la peli rosada suspiró con aires de derrota y dejó caer sus hombros, ya era hora de que se desahogara con alguien, no lo había hecho antes porque estaban en temporada de exámenes, pero ahora que estaban de vacaciones por las festividades de la época, finalmente tenía un tiempo para poner en orden su vida personal.

—Es Lyon—dijo con voz apagada, jugando con las esquinas del cobertor que ahora la cubría y envolvía, sólo dejando visible su rostro

—¿Lyon-sama vendrá a la ciudad? Esa es una buena noticia para ti Meredy-chan, ha estado todo el semestre ocupado y no ha tenido tiempo libre para visitarte…Uh…¿Por qué no estás feliz? —La sonrisa forzada que la ojiverde mostraba era mala señal, pero Juvia era incapaz de deducir la razón, por lo que necesitaría tener la información completa.

—¿No es sólo Lyon-sama quien te preocupa, verdad? —listo, había dado en el blanco, Meredy desvió la mirada hacia el suelo de inmediato, haciéndola lucir tan vulnerable.

—Jellal también dijo que vendría—un _Oh_ de comprensión salió de los labios de Juvia, ahora lo entendía todo, la última navidad que celebraron juntos fue hace un año, Meredy y Lyon todavía no formalizaban su relación, pero para nadie era un secreto que entre ellos existía atracción mutua, no era un secreto ni siquiera para su hermano mayor,

 _Jellal Fernandes_

El juez conocido, incluso a nivel internacional, por su fría imparcialidad, aquel que impone miedo a todo acusado que ante él, tenga la desgracia de presentarse, aquel que gracias a que fue un reconocido políglota y gran conocedor de casos inusuales imparte actualmente una clase perteneciente a la carrera de derecho.

Donde estudia su novio

Donde su hermano se enteró de su relación

Donde le hace notar al albino que no le agrada para nada el hecho de que le ocultara su vínculo con su adorada hermanita

En cada exposición, en cada ensayo.

Y seguramente, en esta navidad.

—Sé que Jellal está enojado porque no le dije acerca de Lyon y yo— _Me lo recuerda cada vez que llama_ añadió para sí misma la menor de los Fernandes—Pero si Lyon no ha tenido tiempo de visitarme es gracias a él ¡Jellal es un inmaduro! Cada trabajo que le presenta debe hacerlo nuevamente ¡Y ni hablar de los trabajos en grupo! Lyon es el ser más responsable y elocuente que he conocido y Jellal sólo se encarga de ponerlo nervioso en las presentaciones ¡Ahhhg! —la azulada se acercó rápidamente a Meredy para impedir que se hiciera daño ya que por poco queda sin una parte de su cuero cabelludo, su hermano en verdad la sacaba de quicio cuando se comportaba de ese modo,

"Su modo protector"

—Pero Juvia cree que quizás esta sea una oportunidad para que hagan las paces—mencionó la joven Lockser con un dedo en su mejilla, como solía hacer cuando tenía un plan en mente —Si Lyon-sama y Jellal-san estarán de visita, Meredy-chan debe aprovechar la época de navidad para arreglar todo, desde disculparse por ocultarle las cosas a su hermano, hasta lograr que él lo acepte como tú lo has hecho ¿No te parece?

El plan de su amiga sonaba muy idealista, demasiado. Sabía que aquello sólo sería posible si Jellal no fuese Jellal, y hasta allí llegaba la ejecución de la idea, pero por alguna razón quería intentarlo, no perdía nada con mostrarle a Jellal por qué se enamoró de Lyon y así mismo hacer ver a su novio, que su hermano no es tan malo como parece, sólo es algo…sobreprotector.

—Eso suena algo… prometedor, vale la pena intentarlo—aceptó finalmente recibiendo un aplauso por parte de la peli azulada que fue correspondida por una leve sonrisa por parte de la Fernandes.

Sólo esperaba que Jellal no fuese tan difícil de manejar.

.

.

.

—¿Todavía no acaba joven Vastia? —era el último examen que el albino debía presentar para finalmente ser libre de las asignaciones que traía consigo la universidad, sin embargo, por más que había estudiado, el profesor Fernandes parecía haber atinado a los temas que le eran difícil de manejar, razón por la cual, aún no había entregado, no podía concentrarse al tener la mirada del oji oliva sobre él, ya estaba lo suficientemente presionado para concentrarse, pero desafortunadamente el azulado parecía oler su temor, pues a pesar de que todavía quedaban cinco estudiantes, además de él, el peli azulado se empeñaba en circundar por su escritorio más veces que con los demás, acción que lo molestaba pues al estar el profesor distraído con él, le daba oportunidad a los demás para echar una ojeada a sus apuntes.

—Blendy, no crea que no la vi, diez puntos menos y a la próxima le anulo la prueba, sin derecho a presentarla nuevamente—bueno, al menos no dejaba que se pasaran de listo, pero aún así

¡Odiaba estar en esa situación!

Pero lo que más le causaba enfado ¡Era no saber por qué él lo odiaba tanto!

Al inicio de semestre supo, con sólo verlo, que era un profesor difícil, alguien a quien le gustaba el orden, la puntualidad, responsabilidad y eficiencia, cualidades que tuvo que pulir durante el transcurso de los días, porque a la mínima falla le bajaba una considerable cantidad de puntos.

Lo bueno era que, a pesar de ello, el albino tenía unas excelentes notas, después de todo, había sacrificado mucho para obtenerlas, y el mayor padecimiento que había tenido que sufrir era prácticamente anular los fines de semana de visita a su adorada novia Meredy, limitándose a conversaciones telefónicas y videos llamadas, la última vez que la visitó fue el primer sábado del semestre, antes de saber la clase de profesor con la que tendría que lidiar, le explicó la situación y ella, por alguna extraña razón, se mostró comprensiva, por supuesto que, no desaprovechó la visita de aquella vez, esa noche se convenció de que había valido la pena tres horas detrás del volante y la tranquila respiración de su exhausta — y complacida— novia, era evidencia de ello, sus cabellos rosas esparcidos por la almohada, su blanca piel en contraste con las sábanas, su desnudez que estaba oculta por las mismas,

¡Cuánto anhelaba que llegaran las vacaciones!

—Joven Vastia, le sugiero que se concentre en el examen…y que no lo ensalive, por favor—sin haberse dado cuenta se había quedado ensimismado pensando en su novia ¡Hasta había estado babeando el examen!

¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, sobre el profesor que — para variar— lo miraba atentamente.

¿Es que había tenido algo en el rostro durante todo el tiempo que dura el examen? Bah, no era momento de pensar en ello, había comprobado que le quedaban veinte minutos para completar la pregunta que le hacía falta, que para su desgracia, era la que más puntos valía, era una fortuna que se hubiese preparado bien para el examen, de otro modo se hubiese encontrado en la situación abismal que atravesaban sus compañeros al haber creído las palabras del profesor

" _Vendrá lo mismo que dimos en clases"_

Novatos, ¿Qué nunca aprenden? Esa es la clásica mentira de todos los profesores, se relajó un poco y respiró profundamente, no se estaba concentrando, el tiempo avanzaba y el espacio en el papel seguía sin llenarse, estaba seguro de que había estudiado ese tema, releyó la pregunta para que su subconsciente despertara y colaborada con la información que aún no salía a flote,

 _Explique, con detalles, de qué trata la insolvencia transfronteriza_

La sabía, conocía la respuesta, pero no lograba ordenar sus ideas

—Les quedan quince minutos—anunció el profesor, ¡Demonios! Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, casi lo logra, el estado, deudas, economía ¡Insolvencia! Ya está, por fin lo había logrado recordar, miró el reloj una vez más y sonrió al ver que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para contestar.

— _Manos a la obra_ —pensó y dio inicio a dejar salir a flote su gran capacidad para responder este tipo de preguntas, escribía a la velocidad de la luz, tanto que estaba seguro de que si movía el bolígrafo más rápido estaría a nada de quemar el papel, y aquello no lo convenía, era mejor no arriesgarse. Escuchó como el profesor se levantaba de la silla, aunque hubiese intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, y comenzó a retirar los exámenes de sus compañeros, eso lo hizo darse prisa, ya tenía tres párrafos copiados, pero la aclaración de " _Con detalles"_ no estaba en vano, había tenido la experiencia de colocar sólo lo necesario en una de las primeras pruebas que realizó, y tener que aguantarse las palabrotas que le quería dedicar al profesor al ver la cantidad de puntos que le restó debido a su " _Explicación insuficiente_ " ya había aprendido la lección. Cuando terminó de contestar, a tan sólo dos minutos de dar por finalizado el examen, se levantó de su asiento y dándole un beso a la hoja, entregó la prueba.

—¡Vaya! el primero en entregar, felicidades Vastia, tenga una feliz navidad—por alguna razón aquellas palabras dichas por el profesor no sonaron tan frías, como era costumbre, sino como si en verdad, definitivamente y desde el fondo de su corazón, le deseara una feliz navidad, eso era nuevo, así que no hizo nada más que sonreír y retirarse.

Tras cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar dar un gran salto en el aire a modo de celebración ¡Era libre! Finalmente era libre, no más exámenes, no más presentaciones, si no hubiese estado en el pasillo de la universidad gritaría lo más alto posible para celebrar, pero decidió contenerse hasta llegar a casa, a reunirse con su amada.

.

.

.

—Entonces, fue un semestre difícil, ¡Pero me alegra que mantuvieras tus buenas notas a pesar de ello! Tener una beca no te da el lujo de reprobar ninguna materia—una sonriente albina felicitaba a Lyon mientras hacían la fila para pedir un café, el Vastia, había acordado con su prima encontrarse en la conocida pastelería, Kreuz Heart, ya que ella era la dueña de la casa donde se estaba alojando durante esos seis meses, ya que no estaba en el campus central de la universidad en la ciudad, donde vive actualmente, sino en el anexo de la facultad de derecho debido a que están realizando reparaciones a la sede principal, su prima Mirajane le ofreció alojamiento durante ese semestre para que no tuviera que gastar en el alquiler de apartamentos o gastos innecesarios.

—Sí, aún no lo creo, solamente me falta un semestre y tendré mi título universitario—añadió con tono esperanzador el chico acto seguido realizaron su orden y no tardaron mucho en obtener su pedido dirigiéndose a la mesa para degustar sus bebidas, la mirada soñadora que tenía el albino le pareció sumamente adorable a Mirajane, le alegraba mucho el que todo resultara bien, académicamente hablando por supuesto.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegará Erza? Es extraño que no esté a tiempo—preguntó Lyon al percatarse de la hora y mirando a ambos lados en busca de una cabellera escarlata, encontrándola finalmente.

—¡Erza-chan! —la llamó Mirajane —¡Por aquí! —la mencionada esbozó una sonrisa al ver los rostros familiares de sus amigos y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ellos.

—Lo lamento, acababan de abrir una pastelería en el aeropuerto y no pude evitar adentrarme en ella—dijo con un sonrojo en señal de vergüenza.

—No importa Erza-chan, lo que cuenta es que ya llegaste y ¿Adivina quién salió de vacaciones? —preguntó la Strauss dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico que los acompañaba.

—Es una buena noticia Lyon—felicitó la Scarlet —Espero que tus notas no hayan bajado ni un poco—advirtió en un rápido cambio de actitud.

—Estoy seguro de que me va a ir bien en todo, excepto en la clase de derecho comercial —dijo de modo desanimado —El profesor se encargó de quitarme mi promedio de noventa y ocho.

—¿De verdad? Eso no suena muy profesional que digamos—comentó la peli escarlata mientras sacaba una caja que contenía un pastel de fresas, el cual, obviamente no iba a compartir.

—Sí, el profesor era sumamente estricto, por fortuna pude salir adelante, pero a cambio no he visto a Meredy en meses—un Aw por parte de todo el restaurante hizo eco en el local, en ningún momento el joven Vastia se había percatado de que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, y que su voz grave —y galante— resonaba sin interrupciones.

—Es muy adorable de tu parte el hecho de que la tengas presente en tu vida Lyon—felicitó Erza con mirada enternecida al ver como Lyon se sonrojaba debido a sus declaraciones, le recordaba tanto a aquel compañero que conoció durante su estadía en la ONU como traductora e intérprete del idioma francés, hace ya tres años cuando comenzaba su labor, comenzó a sentir nostalgia por aquellos tiempos, definitivamente sabía que sólo existía un hombre como él en el mundo, tan elegante y a la vez tan informal, tan serio, pero con sus momentos de humor, tan elocuente en sus discursos internacionales y tan tímido cuando se encontraba junto a ella.

Jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera tan contradictorio y que mostrara tantas facetas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sucede algo Erza? Te ves algo roja—la ojiazul la despertó de su ensoñación pudo notar como Lyon bebía de su café y la observaba con atención, probablemente con miedo a preguntar sobre el motivo de su sonrojo, mientras que la albina la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estabas pensando en él? ¿No es así Er-chan? —el tono maléfico con el que lo dijo la Strauss no le agradó para nada, su amiga podía ser una cantante muy famosa y lucir como un ángel en sus presentaciones, pero lo que la mayoría de las personas no sabían es que ella es la reencarnación del demonio cuando se enoja, y si no, que alguien le pregunte a Laxus, su novio, que aún sigue en el hospital por haberle armado un escándalo en el último evento al que asistieron.

—¿Él? ¿Acaso hay _alguien_ así en tu vida Erza? —La curiosidad de Lyon había despertado y al ver la reacción de la peli escarlata confirmó sus sospechas, quien diría que hasta la temerosa Titania, apodada así por la misma organización donde trabajaba, podía llegar a enamorarse. Le alegraba, pues la conoció en una subasta de caridad al que había asistido gracias al trabajo de su prima, y jamás le había visto con algún chico, lo que le extrañaba pues para nadie era un secreto que era una mujer muy hermosa y que llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre, pero eso sería hasta que la conocieran cuando se enoja, afortunadamente no tuvo que vivir esa traumática experiencia, sino un tipo que trabajaba con la Scarlet del cual su prima le comentó que no se le ha vuelto a ver por los alrededores, y no le extrañaría para nada ya que la joven lo había sorprendido en plena presentación de los embajadores, golpeando a un pobre cachorro.

Y si hay algo de lo que se enteró ese día, es que Erza Scarlet es una defensora, internacional, de los animales.

—Y-Yo…b-bueno…e-es decir

—Lyon, no avergüences a Er-chan, mejor vayamos a casa, estoy segura de que querrás irte esta misma noche a la casa de Meredy—aconsejó Mirajane salvando a Erza de decir alguna barbaridad y haciendo que el albino se olvidara por completo del tema al mencionar a su novia.

—Eso ni lo dudes, Meredy me llamó antes del examen y me dijo que quiere que pasemos la navidad en familia quiere que sea una navidad inolvidable ya que su hermano, también irá ¿Les apetece ir? Después de todo entre más seamos mejor ¿Qué dicen?

—Eso suena genial Lyon, pero lamento mucho decirte que mis hermanos y yo pasaremos navidad en casa de Laxus, sus primos estarán de visita y ya sabes qué tipo de relación tienen, debo ir a ayudar—expuso la albina haciendo referencia a "Los Raijinshuu" apellido al cual pertenecen los inseparables primos del rubio y que, según ella y su instinto de Cupido, dos de ellos están interesados en sus hermanos menores, por lo que debe ir a supervisar la situación y dar el visto bueno.

Es una tarea de los hermanos mayores

—Entiendo, es una lástima ¿Qué dices tú Erza? ¿Aceptas la invitación? —preguntó el chico, pero la peli escarlata estaba más concentrada en lo que acababa de salir de la boca de su amiga.

—¡Laxus y tú están juntos de nuevo! —explotó repentinamente, ganándose la mirada de varios de los presentes y llegando a asustar a Lyon, Mirajane por su parte le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas amables a su amiga, las cuales ella ya conocía, pues sólo las veía cuando hacía algo que no debía hacer.

—Er-chan…—amenazó sutil, pero maquiavélicamente, la albina, logrando que Erza sudara frío al haber hecho enojar a su amiga.

—L-Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato —Es que no me lo habías dicho—acusó haciendo un puchero infantil.

—Para eso fue esta reunión, además de celebrar las vacaciones de Lyon, quería ponerte al día, pero te me has adelantado…¿Todo está bien Er-chan? —cuestionó repentinamente al notar el cambio de actitud que tuvo la Scarlet.

—Sí, no pasa nada ¿Qué me estaban diciendo antes de que los interrumpiera?

—Te pregunté que si querías pasar navidad en casa de Meredy—le respondió Lyon cordialmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó sorprendida ante la invitación, sin mencionar que emocionada, los últimos años solía celebrar navidad en casa, viendo algún maratón de películas de navidad, o revisando su móvil en busca de noticias que llamaran su atención, pues aunque su trabajo era 24/7 sus jefes le daban esos días libres para que se relajara y descansara un poco, desconociendo por completo que a Erza le costaba admitir que, a pesar de sus años, seguía soltera y no era de las que le gustaba ir a incomodar a sus amigos, aunque esto último fuera producto de su activa mente, pues ella siempre sería bienvenida a celebrar junto a ellos.

—Por supuesto, te has convertido en parte de la familia Erza, qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que en navidad—dijo sonriente el Vastia llegando a conmover a la chica.

—En ese caso, acepto, muchas gracias—la había invadido una alegría inmensa por el repentino cambio de planes, con el que estaba totalmente a gusto, después de todo no pasaría navidad sola y eso era algo nuevo para ella.

—Bueno, no se diga más ¡Vamos a empacar! —festejó inmediatamente la joven traductora, sin embargo Mirajane intervino en su celebración para llevarla al baño, excusándose con el albino y prometiendo regresar pronto.

—¿Te sientes mal Mirajane? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Preguntó la Scarlet a la albina y llevando sus manos a su rostro tras creer haber encontrado la respuesta —¡Oh por Dios, tú querías de mi pastel de fresas! ¡Lo siento tanto, debí haber compartido!

—No es eso Er-chan—la tranquilizó de inmediato la Strauss —Quiero pedirte un favor ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y aquella dulce voz que la caracterizaba.

—Por supuesto, ni siquiera debes preguntar ¿De qué se trata?

—Laxus está por salir del hospital, por lo que tendré que ir a buscarlo e inmediatamente nos iremos hacia la casa de su abuelo, así que no podré llevar a Lyon a casa de Meredy ¿Podrías llevarlo tú? Me da mucha vergüenza no haber previsto esto y tener que molestarte, yo…

—¡No hay problema! —Interrumpió emocionada la peli escarlata —Yo me encargo—dijo con orgullo —No te preocupes Mira, no es ninguna molestia ¡Será un viaje legendario! —la albina podía jurar que los ojos de su amiga no podían lucir más brillantes y no era para extrañarse, Erza amaba los viajes largos en los que se podía ir cantando en el camino o ganando algún juego de palabras, eso lo recordaba por las excursiones que hicieron durante la secundaria, donde está demás decir que ella era la más entusiasmada.

Una vez terminada la charla se dirigieron, riendo por algún chiste que había contado Mirajane, hacia la mesa donde dejaron a Lyon quien estaba al teléfono.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no sé si Mirajane pueda, le preguntaré y te aviso ¿Está bien? —Lyon colgó la llamada, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de su novia y dirigió su atención hacia las recién llegadas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —cuestionó Mirajane tomando asiento.

—No…bueno sí, lo que ocurre es que Meredy me llamó pidiéndome que si podíamos darle un aventón a su hermano, parece que su coche tiene una falla y en la estación de autobuses ya no hay boletos disponibles ¿Te importaría llevarlo?

—Eh, bueno, respecto a eso, yo no…

—¡No hay problema! ¡Dile a tu amigo que es más que bienvenido! —exclamó Erza con aquel brillo en sus ojos que había tenido hace unos momentos —Mirajane no podrá llevarte, así que lo haré yo ¿Bien?

—B-Bien—No tenía objeción, después de todo era la única opción que tenía para ver a su novia.

—Me alegro que no tengas problemas, de cualquier forma estaré pendiente al teléfono para que me llamen cuando lleguen ¿Está bien?

—¡Perfecto!

Luego de haber salido del establecimiento llegaron a la casa de los albinos y en media hora estaban listos para partir, tras despedirse de la albina, con la promesa de llamarla por cualquiera situación, Erza y Lyon, con la Scarlet al volante, se dirigían a la dirección que Meredy les había proporcionado para que recogieran a su hermano.

—Y dime Lyon ¿Cómo es el hermano de Meredy? —preguntó curiosa por saber con qué tipo de persona iba a tener que lidiar durante casi tres horas.

—A decir verdad, no lo recuerdo muy bien, sólo nos encontramos en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado, pero ni siquiera llegué a verle la cara tuvo una emergencia y se fue casi al instante—respondió el albino que iba de copiloto.

—Vaya, parece que estamos ante un señor misterioso, no te preocupes, si resulta ser un amargado lo pondré en su lugar—dijo guiñándole un ojo y con extrema confianza la peli roja, y sin embargo cuando se estacionó frente a la casa e hizo sonar el claxon, se vio despojaba de todo aquello que presumía tan sólo segundos antes.

—¡Jellal/Profesor Fernándes!

Sería un largo viaje para este trío.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno qué les puedo decir, primero muchas gracias por arriesgarse a leer esto, fue hecho con mucho amor OwO y originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero las cosas no salieron como lo tenía planeado y es por eso que tendrá dos partes, pero bueno, decidí trabajar con mi amado Lyredy y explotar la relación que tendrían Jellal y Lyon buhahahaha :D así que se me hizo imposible no incluir Jerza, y mención gruvia y Miraxus, que en el próximo capítulo tendrán más participación –lo juro-

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, en serio se los agradezco mucho, este año definitivamente NO ha sido mi año con los fanfics, pero qué se le va a hacer, ¡Oh! Y sé que a veces cuesta, pero –saca su tacita- ¿Me regalan un review? Quiero saber su opinión acerca de la historia nwn/

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. En casa

_**¡Feliz! …¿Navidad?**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo he tomado los personajes para hacer esta historia.**_

 _ **Este fanfic ha terminado siendo para la actividad del foro Cannon Island "Navidad: actividad especial" y hace referencia estos prompts, espero les guste la historia nwn/**_

 _ **#24 -"Cariño/bebé, ayúdame a poner a la estrella arriba."**_

 _ **#32-Decoración del árbol de navidad**_

 _ **#33-**_ _**Cocinar la cena de navidad**_

 _ **#34-**_ _**Fiesta de navidad**_

 _ **#38-**_ " _ **Esta caminata de navidad fue una idea de mierda, mis bolas están jodidamente azules"**_

 _ **#41-**_ _**"Cariño, está frío afuera"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Muy bien señorita Scarlet, sé que es su primer día aquí, sin embargo espero que se sienta cómoda con el ambiente de su nuevo trabajo._

— _¡No hay problema! Pero Kagura, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, nos conocemos desde niñas ¿No? —comentó la nueva traductora peli escarlata abrazando repentinamente a la peli azabache._

— _L-Lo sé Erza, es sólo la ética del trabajo, debemos ser formales en el área laboral—le respondió la peli azabache mientras era acompañada por su amiga de la infancia hacia la salida._

— _No te preocupes, lo entiendo, además, estoy lista para afrontar todo tipo de retos, yo—¡Auch! —Erza estaba tan distraída dando su discurso del buen trabajador, que al abrir la puerta de su oficina no se percató de que alguien se encontraba a punto de llamar por lo que terminó dándole un ligero golpe, de esos que dejan marcas por varios días._

— _¡Lo siento mucho! —Ofreció inmediatamente pues el sujeto aún se encontraba frotando su cabeza para aliviar el dolor producido por el impacto —No fue mi intención, yo…¡Oh por todos los pasteles de fresas, le he dejado la cara marcada! —la víctima de aquel incidente no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no ante las palabras de aquella mujer, sino por las carcajadas que Kagura estaba intentando ocultar al presenciar esa escena._

— _No se preocupe, le aseguro que esta marca—señaló a su rostro, justo donde comenzaba aquel tatuaje color escarlata que tenía —No es debido a usted y por favor Kagura, me puedes explicar por qué Urtear no ha llegado—Erza se encontraba ruborizada, pues tenía la sensación de que había ofendido a aquel azulado, pero ya se había disculpado, qué más podía hacer ¿Ofrecerse para que la golpee? Ni que estuviera loca, además no conocía a ese sujeto, a ese atractivo sujeto._

 _Jellal pudo sentir la mirada que la mujer que lo había golpeado tenía sobre él_

 _¿Por qué lo miraba tanto?_

 _¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?_

 _¡Ya basta!_

 _Se sentía intimidado por aquellos ojos marrones que no le quitaban la vista de encima ¿Qué ocurre con esta mujer?_

— _¿Le sucede algo? Le recuerdo que fui yo a quien golpeó y no al revés—sabía que estaba algo sonrojado por tener la descarada mirada de ella sobre él, pero había llegado a un punto donde no podía soportarlo más._

— _Yo…Es que, siento que le he ofendido al referirme a su marca—confesó con cierta timidez._

— _Ya veo—contestó sin decir más._

— _No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso Erza, Jellal siempre ha tenido esa cara—comentó Kagura en tono burlón hacia el Fernandes._

— _Te pido que dejes las bromas para después y cuando localices a Urtear, dile que pase a mi oficina de inmediato—Y aunque para ninguno de los dos aquella presentación tan inusual tuvo mayor relevancia, fue el inicio de una relación que debido a malos entendidos no pudo madurar por completo en aquel tiempo._

.

.

.

—¡¿Eres el hermano de Meredy?! —preguntaron ambos sorprendidos al ver al azulado al lado del buzón junto a sus maletas.

—De acuerdo—Jellal se estaba debatiendo entre reír, como no solía hacer, o enfadarse, pero contó hasta diez para posteriormente responder —Esperaría que Erza lo preguntara, pero Lyon ¿En serio? —cuestionó algo fastidiado Jellal, ante su despistado alumno frotándose su sien en busca de alejar el futuro dolor de cabeza que tendría.

—¡Sí Lyon ¿En serio?! —añadió Erza protestando también y de brazos cruzados—¿Y qué es eso de profesor Fernandes? —preguntó autoritaria para ambos chicos.

—Las explicaciones, que no debería darles, después—contestó en modo cortante el profesor —Ahora Erza ¿Serías tan amble de abrir el portaequipaje? Y de decirme de una buena vez por todas ¿Qué haces aquí? —La mencionada se sobresaltó por las palabras del peli azul frunciendo el ceño para demostrar su disgusto y tocando el botón del portaequipaje —¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Lyon al ver como ella golpeaba su cabeza ante el timón desesperadamente tras asegurarse que el peli azulado no la viera.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Conocerlo? Jajaja ¿Po-Por qué c-crees eso? Y-Yo no lo conozco, b-bueno sí, p-pero no es como si yo…¡Ah!

—Quién lo diría—comentó Lyon de manera irónica con una sutil sonrisa que le fue borrada al instante ya que Erza lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, como si quisiera asfixiarlo, no intencionalmente, por supuesto.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era el hermano de Meredy?! —preguntó alterada la peli escarlata infundiendo terror en el cuerpo del albino.

—Y-Yo ¡Te dije que no lo conocía! ¿Crees que no me llevé una sorpresa al saber que mi profesor es mi cuñado? ¡Esto es una mala jugada del destino! —Se justificó el chico alarmado —Además no sé por qué te alteras tanto…es que acaso tú…

—Yo nada—respondió Erza con voz tétrica colocando su mano, marcándola, en la boca del chico para impedir que siguiera hablando —¿Entendido? —Lyon estaba a punto de llorar y pedir ayuda, de no ser porque alguien había tocado la ventana del lado del copiloto.

—¿Quieren abrir la puerta? —era Jellal, con cara de pocos amigos. Lyon abrió de inmediato la puerta trasera, pero Jellal aún no entraba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó el albino extrañado—Ya está abierta—añadió

—¿Por qué vas adelante? —cuestionó fríamente el juez, intimidando al albino con su mirada, después de todo infundir miedo en los demás se le daba muy bien a Jellal.

—P-Porque yo llegué primero y no quiero ir atrás—respondió de inmediato cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero—Además Erza me asignó este asiento—dijo finalmente, sin saber que había asegurado su victoria en cuanto a la disputa de los asientos de refería y obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte del Fernandes, quién sin decir más entró al auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Y bien Scarlet ¿Qué estamos esperando? Son tres horas de viaje y no quiero estar en el tráfico—la mencionada no dijo nada, para sorpresa de Lyon, y se limitó a conducir. Sin embargo el joven Vastia seguía con la intriga acerca de la relación de ellos dos, por lo que, si sus instintos no lo engañaban, cualquiera pregunta que le hiciera al profesor no podría ser refutada por Erza, al menos no refutada de manera que atente contra su vida, era más que obvio que la peli escarlata se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de su profesor.

—Profesor Fernandes, ¿Puedo saber cómo conoce a Erza? —preguntó con miedo, y a la vez curiosidad el albino, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—No, no puedes—contestaron al unísono el azulado y la peli escarlata, respondiendo ante ello con un suspiro y un gran sonrojo, respectivamente.

—Ya veo—comentó Lyon, qué viaje más incómodo le esperaba.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí Erza? —indagó, una vez más, el Fernandes, intentando ocultar la curiosidad que lo consumía al ver cómo la única chica que ha logrado despertar ese tipo de _sentimientos_ , conozca a su hermana y al novio de la misma.

—B-Bueno yo…es una larga historia, verás…

—Mirajane no pudo llevarme y le pidió el favor a Erza de que lo hiciera—respondió Lyon brevemente recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la conductora del vehículo, y una mirada de asombro del azulado, pues no esperaba que le respondiera de ese modo, sonrió un poco y disimuladamente, pues estaba aplicando la misma técnica de " _No digas más de lo necesario_ " que tan sólo unos instantes utilizaron contra el albino.

 _Muy listo Vastia_

—¡Oh! ¡Es Meredy! —anunció con alegría el albino llamando la atención del pasajero que llevaban.

—¡Hola amor! Sí, ya fuimos por él, vamos en camino, por cierto Mirajane no nos va a poder acompañar, Sí, sí, ya lo sé, pero es que su novio estaba en el hospital y decidió pasar esta navidad con su familia, sí es una lástima, pero no te preocupes tenemos a una invitada este año, Erza se ofreció a llevarnos. Disculpa, creo que se me olvidó decirte Erza es una amiga de Mirajane ¿Qué?…Sí, Erza Scarlet ¿La conoces? —la cara de espanto que tenía el _Jerza_ en ese momento era de película, misteriosamente habían comenzado a sudar frío y en un intento por cortar la conversación que estaba teniendo el albino con su novia, Erza pisó el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ella, que de hecho lo era al menos su vida privada, logrando que tanto Jellal como Lyon se hundieran en sus asientos por el incremento de velocidad.

Erza esquivaba los coches de manera que Lyon y Jellal quedaran ridiculizados al punto de comenzar a gritar desesperadamente y recitar todo tipo de súplicas para no morir mientras la Scarlet conducía.

—¡Lyon! ¡¿Qué sucede Lyon?! —ni siquiera podía atender a Meredy que estaba al teléfono, el miedo a morir en un accidente de tráfico lo llenaba por completo, lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse bien del asiento y seguir rezando para llegar con vida.

—¡Scarlet, basta! —exclamó Jellal quien a pesar de estar en el asiento de atrás, con su cinturón puesto, tenía el alma en la boca, sin embargo eso no le impidió levantarse y estirar su brazo hasta que alcanzara el timón maniobrado por la chica, aunque no había previsto la acción que ella podría ejecutar luego de haber realizado aquel acto heroico de detener a Erza, arriesgando su propia vida.

—¡Lyon! —Meredy seguía llamando al albino, quien ahora se encontraba agradecido con la vida por haberle permitido sobrevivir a esa macabra experiencia, Jellal suspiró aliviado y regresó a su asiento llevando su brazo hasta su frente para cubrirse luego de tan alarmante suceso.

Erza por su parte estaba congelada, avergonzada, se sentía expuesta al estar con Jellal estando en un mismo lugar, que para su desgracia, no es privado.

—N-No sabía que Erza-san condujera de este modo—dijo Lyon mirando hacia atrás y sudando frío al ver la cantidad de conductores que se habían bajado de su auto para reclamar aquel desenfreno que tuvo la Scarlet.

—Creí que sólo era un mito Scarlet, pero en verdad no hay que dejarte estar tras el volante—añadió Jellal en tono burlón, sin embargo estaba diciendo la verdad, hace un par de años cuando trabajó con ella, debían realizar muchas diligencias y aquello requería que varios trabajadores, viajaran en vehículos pagados por el gobierno, se había extrañado en su primer viaje tras el ingreso de la chica, cuando vio que todos sus compañeros iban incómodos en una de las dos camionetas que la organización había patrocinado.

—Nadie quiere subir cuando ella es la que conduce—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Minerva—exclamó Jellal finalmente notando que era aquella mujer, que lo había golpeado con la puerta cuando recién había llegado, quien iba a conducir —¿A qué te refieres?

—Te diría que lo compruebes por ti mismo, pero te necesitamos vivo aquí, así que tienes tres opciones ir allí—señaló la camioneta llena —Aunque parece que ya no hay espacio, la segunda opción y la más tentadora para ti, es ir con ella y arriesgar tu vida—dirigió su mirada hacia la peli escarlata y pudo notar lo emocionada que estaba por conducir, sin embargo la palabra peligro y las señas negativas de sus compañeros lo hicieron dudar —Y tu tercera opción soy yo—declaró la morena mostrando las llave de un auto —Resulta beneficioso cuando el auto asignado para el equipo de telecomunicaciones tiene espacio para alguien más, deberías aprovecharlo—de repente Kagura pasó a su lado y se subió, sin titubear, al auto de la Scarlet, si iba a ser incómodo con ella sola, ahora se le ha sumado otro problema, mejor era prevenir.

—Entonces vamos—dijo sujetando fuertemente su maletín y siendo guiado por la Orlando hasta el último vehículo, sin ser consciente de que tenía un par de miradas sobre él.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Se fue con Minerva! —exclamó Kagura asombrada.

—Si…bueno, bien por él—añadió Erza con un tono de voz deprimido—¡Bien, vamos en camino! —exclamó tras una rápida recuperación para no preocupar a su amiga, por supuesto, que aquello sólo fue externamente, pues por dentro estaba que le lanzaba una y mil espadas imaginarias a Minerva para que se alejara de Jellal.

—Me alegra que finalmente me dieran mi seguro de vida—comentó Kagura colocándose el cinturón de seguridad sonrientemente.

—No sabía que solicitaste el trámite de uno ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—No, por nada

…

—¿Te parece mejor si conduzco yo? —con una sonrisa socarrona y esos ojos oliva penetrantes atentos a cualquier movimiento que realizara la chica Jellal le habló a Erza. La joven aunque titubeando, estaba a casi nada de aceptar, pero al ver cómo Lyon hacía señales en oposición dudó en cederle el puesto de conductor al peli azulado. Jellal notó como Erza había desviado su mirada hacia atrás de él por lo que la siguió encontrándose con un sospechoso Lyon silbando.

El Vastia se encontraba en una encrucijada ¿Qué era peor? Que Erza estuviera al volante y vivir durante casi dos horas la experiencia más aterradora de su vida o dejar que su cuñado, que parece odiarlo, haga el viaje una tortura a su lado. Ninguna de las opciones parecían favorables, por lo que hizo algo de tiempo distrayendo a Erza y comparando sus alternativas. El timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de los tres.

—¿Meredy? —la voz de la peli rosada se escuchaba con dificultad por los dos acompañantes del albino, sin mostrar expresión alguna Lyon escuchaba atentamente a su novia y segundos después terminó la llamada.

—Bien, que mi cuñadito conduzca—dijo sonriente ganándose la mirada desafiante tanto de Erza como Jellal.

—¿Cuñadito?

—¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?

—Ehhhh….—Lyon había iniciado la excavación de su propia tumba.

.

.

.

—¿Sucede algo Meredy? —Juvia se encontraba desde muy temprano en la casa de su amiga ayudando con la cena y decoración de la casa para la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo en la noche, sin embargo le extrañó el que la ojiverde suspirara tras haber hablado con su novio.

—Esto es raro, al parecer Erza está viajando con Lyon y Jellal—explicó la joven mientras meditaba un poco acerca de la situación.

—¡Erza-san! ¡Qué bien! —Juvia había conocido a Erza por un programa de natación infantil que se llevó a cabo en más de veinte países donde ella fue una de las embajadoras, pues no por nada era una nadadora olímpica y su talento la había hecho acreedora de distintas medallas tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, todo un orgullo para su nación, Erza la asistió como intérprete para que pudiera compartir sus ideas e iniciativas con el mundo, a partir de ese momento se volvieron muy buenas amigas, de hecho la peli azul considera a Erza como la hermana mayor que siempre deseó tener, incluso la Scarlet le había motivado para que ingresara a la universidad en busca de un título más, pues era consciente de que la natación no podía ser lo único a lo que se aferrara.

—¿Pero no encuentras algo raro? Jellal y Erza trabajaron juntos y es más que obvio que entre ellos sucedía algo ¿Por qué iría ella a casa de Jellal sabiendo que es mi hermano? —cuestionó Meredy en voz alta haciendo pensar a su amiga también al respecto.

—Será posible que…—al parecer ambas habían pensando en lo mismo

 _Lyon no les dijo nada_

—No sé si sea porque le gusta la incomodidad o porque en verdad es un idiota olvidadizo

—Pero Meredy, Juvia cree que Lyon ni siquiera recuerda a Jellal-san

—Es cierto, después de todo sólo en la fiesta del año pasado ni siquiera los presenté y Jellal se enteró de nuestra relación por otras personas, supongo que ahora todo tiene un poco de sentido, pero si ese es el caso, lo único que puedo sentir es pena por él

 _Y Meredy no sabe cuán acertada estaba, pues la situación en el auto se había complicado drásticamente._

—A todo esto ¿Gray vendrá este año? Espero y no esté muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos—Meredy se colocó sus guantes de cocina para sacar la comida del horno mientras hacía plática con Juvia que estaba preparando la ensalada.

—¡Sí! Gray-sama pidió libre estas fechas, así que este año podrá venir y pasarlo muy bien con todos ¡Oh! Gray-sama se alegrará cuando escuche que Erza-san también vendrá

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! —Gray había entrado a la casa sin necesidad de tocar, pues tenía la llave de la misma, después de todo vive en el mismo vecindario que la peli rosada y ella es la mejor amiga de su novia, así que al ver que la sala estaba con algunas cajas de adornos y por el olor que emanaba de la cocina, se dirigió hacia ellas en busca de la peli azul y sin querer escuchó lo último que ésta dijo.

Si Erza iba a pasar navidades con ellos, más que una fiesta sería una lucha por sobrevivir, no por nada sus días en el colegio fueron de los más oscuros al tenerla como presidenta estudiantil, afortunadamente no estaban en el mismo año, porque tenerla como compañera de clases hubiera sido todo un desafío.

—¡Gray-sama, has venido por Juvia! —exclamó feliz, ignorando todos los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de su novio y brindándole un cálido abrazo

—Eh…Sí, llegué y no te encontré en casa por lo que vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero—tragó con dificultad—¿Es cierto que Erza vendrá? Es decir ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Jellal y ella?

—¡No es eso! —gritaron ambas chicas

—Fue porque Mirajane no pudo viajar con Lyon que ella vendrá—explicó Meredy

—Tratándose de Mira-san, no creo que eso haya sido por casualidad—declaró Gray imaginando que la albina había realizado algún tipo de plan en estas navidades, después de todo, era conocida por hacer de Cupido en los festivales escolares que se realizaban en su colegio, pues ella y Erza habían estudiado en el mismo colegio que él y el hecho de que vivieran cerca hacía imposible que no existiera una amistad entre ellos.

—Jellal-san también se encuentra viajando con Lyon-san y Erza-san

—Entonces será un milagro que ese idiota llegue vivo—se burló el chico de su hermanastro

—¡Gray-sama!

—Está bien, está bien, pero mira Meredy está de acuerdo

—A decir verdad, espero que con esta fiesta la relación entre Jellal y Lyon mejore, es un dolor de cabeza tener que lidiar con Jellal y su sobreprotección—la peli rosada se encargó de tapar todo debidamente y una vez terminada su labor en la cocina, se dirigió con el _gruvia_ hacia la sala para terminar las decoraciones.

—¡Mira Gray-sama! Meredy tiene foquitos de navidad con forma de animalitos ¡A Juvia le encantan! —la emoción en la voz de la peli azul era palpable, haciendo sonreír a Gray pues para él la sonrisa de Juvia lo era todo, nada tendría sentido si ella no fuese feliz, después de todo lo que les costó permanecer juntos, ella sigue a su lado, cuando lo acusaron de utilizar fármacos ilícitos en las eliminatorias nacionales de hockey sobre hielo ella lo apoyó y buscó las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su inocencia, aún cuando nadie creía en él y luego de un sin número de situaciones debido tanto a sus posiciones como deportistas, así como también el diario vivir, se enamoró de ella, no ,él ya estaba enamorado desde la primera vez que la conoció.

Por eso es que compartir momentos como este, significan tanto para él, bueno, para ambos, porque está seguro de que ella siente lo mismo en estos momentos.

—¡Y son de colores! —verla tan ilusionada por el simple hecho de que las luces de navidad hacen que el árbol de navidad se vea resplandeciente lo hacen sentir como si lo tuviera todo, y de hecho lo tiene, porque ella es su todo, su mundo.

—G-Gray-sama ¿Puedes ayudar a Juvia a colocar la estrella arriba?

—C-Claro—y sin decir más, antes de que ella notara su sonrojo, se inclinó y la acomodó sobre sus hombros sujetándola fuertemente de las piernas y con sumo cuidado se levantó y se acercó al árbol —Vamos Juvia—realmente eran un gran equipo, desde la primera vez que la conoció, en aquellas olimpiadas donde ambos asistieron como deportistas profesionales, cuando ella cayó en la piscina por su pierna acalambrada y él sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó a su rescate, él simplemente lo sintió.

 _La conexión entre ambos_

—Ustedes realmente son increíbles—susurró Meredy mientras se dirigía a organizar cualquier cosa que hiciera falta en la cocina, mientras dejaba a los tortolitos en su mundo.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien? Estás temblando, debiste haberle hecho caso a Mira cuando te dijo que te pusieras otro suéter—llevaban varios minutos caminando, sin embargo la temperatura había descendido gradualmente logrando que incluso Laxus desistiera ante la pérdida de calor, razón por la cual Evergreen lo estaba regañando.

—Tsk, no molestes, las mujeres siempre creen tener la razón—contestó fastidiado, primero su novia lo manda al hospital, luego regresa y lo manda a comprar ingredientes al supermercado ¿Qué se cree?

—No es que creamos tenerla, la tenemos Laxus, deberías saberlo, tú chica es un claro ejemplo—finalmente habían cruzado el marco de la puerta, listos para comenzar con los preparativos, este año la familia Strauss, Dreyar y los conocidos Raijinshuu, estarían celebrando navidad en la casa del anciano Makarov Dreyar.

—¡Cariño, llegaste! —Exclamó Mirajane alegremente al notar la presencia del rubio —¡Pero si estás azul! ¡Te dije que hacía frío afuera! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? —aún en medio de tantos regaños fue la albina quien se encargó de colocarle una bufanda y un gorro a su gruñón, pero amado novio, dentro de la casa se percibía un ambiente cálido y familiar, pero mejor era prevenir, después de todo Laxus acababa de salir del hospital, no vaya a ser que le dé una neumonía o algo similar.

Y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Laxus disfrutaba de esas pequeñas ocasiones en las que Mirajane se molestaba con él, por supuesto que excluyendo aquellas que lo hacen estar en una camilla por varias semanas, sin embargo su relación siempre ha sido así, ella no es una mujer a la que puedas discutirle algo, sin embargo así como es una fiera con él, lo es cuando de proteger a su familia se trata, no le extraña que esa sea la razón principal por la que haya decidido pasar navidad en su casa.

—La cena estará lista dentro de poco, Elfman y Freed está dándole los últimos detalles—anunció la albina mayor a los recién llegados.

—Eso es genial, muero de hambre—dijo Laxus mientras buscaba su laptop y comenzaba a teclear en ella rápidamente, alegando que era un adelanto al trabajo y que lo dejaría cuando fuera a comer, sin embargo la peli marrón tenía curiosidad de saber, o más bien de ver, cómo era Elfman en la cocina, no le costaba nada ir a espiarlo un rato, pero estaba segura que se tenía que enfrentar a Mirajane para ello, porque bueno, después de todo para eso estaba allí.

—Mira, ¿Crees que ese fortachón necesite ayuda en la cocina? —la albina reparó en el sonrojo que expresaba el rostro de la prima de Laxus, adorable, calificó, por lo que decidió darles un empujón.

—Estoy segura de que si eres tú, él estará encantado de que estés con él—la aludida no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras, pero sólo dio las gracias y se dirigió a la cocina, si algo iba a ocurrir, pues que así sea.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente mostrando dos figuras conocidas

—¡Esta caminada de navidad fue una mierda, mis bolas están jodidamente azules! —exclamaba el chico de gafas oscuras con notorio enfado dejando a Mirajane y Laxus con cara de asombro ante el lenguaje utilizado por el joven.

—Jajajaja no culpes a la caminata por ello, fue tu culpa por no fijarte por dónde pisas—una albina de ojos azules y cabello corto entró después del chico intentando contener las carcajadas.

—¿Qué sucedió Lisanna? ¿Por qué Bickslow luce tan molesto? —preguntó cariñosamente y con preocupación la albina mayor mientras tomaba el saco de su hermana para colgarlo.

—Ha sido un descuido por su parte, estábamos caminando no muy lejos de aquí y se distrajo viendo a unos bailarines que eran parte de algún tipo de espectáculo, tropezó con una piedra y rodó hasta que su trasero aterrizó en un charco de agua helado que había en la acera ¡Ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie por sí mismo!

—Vale, lo entiendo ha de haber sido muy entretenido, pero ¿No te parece que has lastimado un poco su orgullo?

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, creo que estuvo mal que me riera—confesó la albina menor avergonzada por sus actos.

—No, eso no ha estado mal, pero debes saber cuándo una broma deja de ser una broma ¿No es así Laxus? —el rubio sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de Lisanna y Bickslow ahora, se estaba refiriendo a su comportamiento en la fiesta previa antes de terminar en el hospital, pero como el adulto que es contestó de la manera más parcial posible.

—Si mi novia comenzara a burlarse de mí, eso definitivamente me pondría de mal humor—Lisanna llevó las manos a su boca y corrió inmediatamente a ayudar al peli azulado a la vez que ofrecía una disculpa.

—Muy maduro de tu parte cariño—felicitó Mirajane a Laxus mientras hacía a un lado la laptop y se sentaba sobre el regazo del Dreyar — Te ha quedado una cicatriz—enfatizó tocando suavemente su frente —Pero supongo que has aprendido la lección—dijo con una sonrisa que te retaba a obedecer.

—Tsk, intentaré no hacer más escándalos en tus reuniones—añadió el Dreyar con una sonrisa burlona mientras sujetaba de la cadera a Mira y la acercaba más a él para darle un suave, pero feroz beso.

.

.

.

De alguna manera la situación había logrado que Jellal condujera, Erza fuera la copiloto y Lyon estuviera atrás, con miedo, como si estuviera castigado, en su momento los dos mayores no midieron la consecuencia de sus decisiones, tan sólo estaban de acuerdo en que Lyon debía ir atrás como castigo por las estupideces que, según ellos, él había dicho, por lo que ahora la tensión caía en la parte delantera del auto, Lyon solamente agradecía por el hecho de que el profesor se haya impuesto ante Erza y le quitara las llaves, había que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Aunque eso sonaría muy heroico si lo dice de ese modo, más bien lo que sucedió es que Erza se sonrojó repentinamente y no pudo discutir más con el peli azulado, dándole así la victoria.

—Ya veo, de manera que eres el profesor del que Lyon hablaba—comentó Erza una vez escuchara la explicación acerca del porqué del "Profesor Fernandes"

—No tenía idea de que Lyon hablara de mí—añadió interesado por saber qué tipo de comentarios hacía su alumno hacia él, Lyon simplemente tragó en seco, no había dicho nada malo, pero era consciente de que " _Todo lo que ha dicho puede ser utilizado en su contra_ " cuando iba a comentar algo, Erza habló primero.

—Parece que eres un profesor estricto, pero justo—declaró con una sonrisa que sin saberlo, provocaba que su acompañante recordara cada uno de los momentos en que tuvo la oportunidad de admirar aquel hermoso y sincero gesto.

—Parece que mi reputación sigue igual—comentó él dejando de ver el camino por unos minutos sólo para girarse hacia ella y dedicarle una mirada en conjunto con una sonrisa resplandeciente, de esas que sólo ocurría en raras ocasiones. Lyon mirada absorto aquella conversación/coqueteo que estaba teniendo el dúo azul-escarlata, sonrió ante ello, pues era tal y como Meredy le había dicho por teléfono

 _Debes dejarlos solos, esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, intentar ayudarlos no servirá de mucho si no hablan primero_

Y una vez más comprobaba que su chica tenía razón, se recortó en el asiento y sin darse cuenta había caído dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para llegar después de todo.

—¿No es así Lyon? —estaban hablando de cuán estricto podía ser Jellal y Erza decidió incluir a Lyon en la conversación, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el chico estaba en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en el rostro, probablemente soñando con su amada.

—Se ha quedado dormido—comentó Erza enternecida al ver a Lyon susurrando _Meredy_ entre sueños. Jellal por su parte no hizo comentario alguno respecto a ello y se enfocó en seguir conduciendo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, apenas hoy había salido del último examen, pobre, no debe haber dormido bien tratándose de ti y tus clases—le dijo Erza buscando algún dulce en su bolso. Jellal lo vio por el retrovisor, estaba consciente de lo estricto que fue ese semestre y más con el albino.

—¿Te confieso algo? —preguntó a Erza quien se había atragantado con un pedazo de dulce y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas todo debido a que en sus pensamientos sólo rondaban las palabras para la respuesta que iba a dar a lo que dijera el Fernandes

 _Sí, acepto_

—Lyon fue mi mejor estudiante, a pesar de lo increíblemente difícil que fui con él y los alumnos—declaró Jellal—Sacó una nota perfecta en el examen de hoy—Erza, decepcionada por lo que su imaginación le provocaba, aclaró su garganta para comentar respecto al tema.

—Escuché que le quitaste su promedio de 98 en tu materia—la amante de los dulces notó cómo el rostro de Jellal se tornó ligeramente rígido, debía sentirse culpable por aquello.

—Sí, bueno, esa no era mi intención, no sabía que era un estudiante becado

—De hecho, es el único que hay en la facultad de derecho, él mismo me lo dijo, por lo que nadie más entendería cómo se sentía, ya que no podía retirar la materia ni reprobarla como los demás, debió haberlo pasado muy mal

—Bueno yo…

—Pero a pesar de ello salió adelante, es un buen chico y seguramente será un gran profesional—esta vez Jellal no había emitido comentario alguno, se sentía culpable por el hecho de haber sido ridículamente estricto con él, ahora entendía un poco por qué Meredy lo regañó tanto por teléfono hace algunas semanas.

—Sí que sabes cómo hacer que alguien sienta remordimiento Erza—giró el timón para ir a la derecha, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de su hermana

—Bueno, si te sientes culpable es porque hiciste algo malo—respondió ella con naturalidad, esperando pacientemente por lo que el profesor respondería

—Admito que cuando me enteré de quién era Lyon me enfadé y erróneamente tomé medidas drásticas, pero afortunadamente tengo una hermana que defiende a capa y espada a ese chico y me hizo entrar en razón, de hecho hicimos una apuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? —ahora sí que se ponía interesante el asunto, Erza acabó lo que le quedaba de pastel y dirigió toda su atención al peli azul —¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Si Lyon sacaba cien en el examen, yo tendría que ir a la fiesta de navidad y dar el visto bueno a su relación sin refutar.

—¡Oh! Así que toda tu maldad fue por eso—Scarlet soltó una risa —Quien diría que Jellal Fernandes tomara represalias contra un estudiante

—Es porque hablamos de una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, Scarlet, no puedo dejar que cualquiera se la quiera llevar de mi lado—declaró mientras revisaba las casas del vecindario donde había entrado. Por su parte Erza bajó la mirada, sentía su pecho oprimido por la respuesta que había dado el profesor de Lyon, pero no le demostraría el hecho de que sus palabras le afectaban, Erza Scarlet no era así.

—¿Así que tienes varias mujeres, eh? No sabía que eras un mujeriego Jellal

—No lo soy, Scarlet—respondió él de manera seria —Sólo tengo a dos mujeres importantes en mi vida—declaró con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

—Vaya, quién lo diría—comentó la chica, ocultando su tristeza

—Y finalmente puede estar con las dos juntas—sin haberlo visto venir Jellal tomó la mano de Erza y depositó un beso en ella, todo ello mientras la miraba atentamente tras haber estacionado el auto

—J-Jellal

—Mira, ahí la menor de las dos—le comentó al ver que una peli rosada se acercaba a su auto —La otra está justo en este momento a mi lado

—¡Chicos, qué bueno que llegaron! Los estábamos esperando—saludó sonrientemente la menor de los Fernandes a los recién llegados.

—Tu novio está en el maletero—dijo Jellal con aspecto serio, haciendo que Meredy frunciera el ceño ante ello—De acuerdo, de acuerdo no es cierto, va dormido atrás, despiértalo, yo sacaré las maletas, Scarlet por favor, abre el porta-equipaje

Meredy sólo miraba el trato que su hermano tenía con Erza, si no dijo nada respecto a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara, fue porque no quería incomodarla, pero no le dio importancia, no por ahora, abrió la puerta del pasajero y vio a su novio tirado y sumamente dormido en los, sonrió ante la escena y sacó su teléfono para tomarse una _selfie_ con él en ese estado, pero lo escuchó murmurar algo y decidió acercarse para oírlo mejor.

—M-Meredy, te quiero—la aludida no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara rojo como el cabello de la chica que acompañaba a su hermano.

—Lo lleva diciendo desde que se quedó dormido, parece que sólo tenía una cosa en mente—comentó Erza quien se encontraba detrás de ella con una buena cantidad de maletas —Tienes mucha suerte de tener a un hombre que te ame como lo hace Lyon, Meredy—la oji verde secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en su rostro y se acercó, para tomarle una foto a su adorable novio, y con un beso en la mejilla despertarle de su siesta.

—Lyon, despierta—pidió con suavidad y dulzura la chica, logrando que el albino abriera los ojos y se encontrara con su esmeralda mirada, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Meredy, estoy en casa—susurró tomando una de la manos de su novia para depositar un beso en ella, sin ser consciente de que el dúo Jerza los miraba con asombro ante el gesto, especialmente Jellal.

—Bienvenido, Lyon—le respondió con una sonrisa dando inicio así a la fiesta de navidad que llevarían a cabo.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado nwn/ nunca creí que utilizaría tantos prompts para esta activad, de hecho en principio sólo iba a ser una y con una pareja que hace tiempo que no hace acto de presencia en mis escritos, bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como quieres y prueba de ello es que quería publicarlo antes del 2017 TwT en fin, una vez más espero que les haya gustado la historia y me dejen su opinión en un review OwO/ me harían muy feliz con eso, Oh! y respondiendo a los review guest:

Guest#1: Urtear sería el demonio xD sería la mayor de todos y en conjunto con Meredy molestarían a Jellal con Erza, eso además de ser las Cupido del Jerza :o ¡Gracias por leer!

Guest#2: Jajajaja definitivamente fue una sorpresa, me alegra haber hecho uso del Jerza, gruvia y Miraxus, a decir verdad nunca había escrito Miraxus en mi vida de fanficker D: sólo leves menciones, es que con las parejas que más trabajo es con el gruvia y Lyredy y últimamente el Jerza :D esas serían las tres principales, luego el Stingue :3 en fin xD bueno no sé cómo se deban sentir los que tienen hermanos sobreprotectores, yo soy la mayor en mi casa, pero me hago una buena idea de cómo sería xD Lyon es todo un ejemplo de que el que quiere, puede. Espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad nwn/ ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **¡Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia!**_

 _ **¡Feliz 2017!**_


End file.
